L'amour est plus fort que la tristesse
by A-loves-L
Summary: Cloud est un enfant riche, vivant dans une grande maison, et assez beau pour faire tomber tout le monde a ses pieds...mais, il n'est pas heureux pour une raison que qu'il refuse d'avouer. Et Zack, est bien décider a devenir son ami. YAOI ZxC
1. Chapter 1

_L'amour est plus fort que la tristesse_

Titre:

L'amour est plus fort que la tristesse

Chapitre:

1. Le nouvel élève

Couple:

Cloud Strife + Zack Fair

Note:

Pendant de sombre heures de mélancolie cette fic mais venue à l'esprit... j'espère qu'elle vous plaira beaucoup. J'écrirai la suite dés que je le pourrais.

Résumé:

Cloud Strife, vient d'emménager dans la ville de Midgar avec ses parents, Sephiroth et Jenova Strife. Nouvel élève à la Shinra school, il à fait battre le cœur de toutes les filles de sa classe d'un simple regard. Mais tout cela le laisse totalement indifférent, il est extrêmement perturbé par une chose connu que seule lui, son père et sa mère savent. Zack Fair un élève de la même classe semble bien décider à s'en faire un ami. ZxC YAOI...et à contre coeur du SxC

Chapitre 1. Le nouvel élève

Je suis allongé dans mon lit, je suis épuisé par la journée qui vient de se passée, j'ai aidé mes parents à vider les cartons apporter par les déménageurs, mais pourtant je n'arrive pas à dormir, peu être est ce le stresse, demain j'entre dans un nouveau lycée, la Shinra school, et peut être est ce aussi le fait d'habiter maintenant dans une grande maison...l'ancienne était déjà grande mais celle ci l'est encore plus, le jardin est magnifique, il y a des roses plantées dans les par-terres, la maison aussi est belle, il y a 3 étages, ma chambre aussi est grande...tellement que je pourrais facilement m'y perdre, ma famille est très riche, mes parents peuvent m'offrir tout ce que je veux...mais...je n'ai jamais rien demander, je n'ai jamais voulu être riche...je veux juste être un garçon normal, être bon élève à l'école, avoir des amis...tomber amoureux...mais mon père ne veut pas que je fasse de nouvelle rencontre, il m'interdit d'aller parler aux autres. Je me sens si seul...

Au fait, je ne me suis toujours pas présenté, je m'appelle Cloud Strife, j'ai 17 ans, mon père s'appelle Sephiroth et ma mère Jenova, bien que se soit mes parents je ne me suis jamais vraiment sentit à l'aise avec eux, je n'ai pas de frère ni de soeur. Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami, bien que nombreux sont ceux qui sont venu me demander de l'être, et je ne compte plus les filles qui sont venues me demander de sortir avec elles...je suppose que ce sera la même chose dans mon nouveau lycée, bien entendu je refuserai je ne tient pas à sortir avec quelqu'un qui m'aime que pour mon argent ou mon titre, et pas non plus parce qu'on me trouve beau d'apparence, je veux quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis à l'intérieur...mais bon, difficile de trouver une personne comme ça de nos jours.

Mes parents sont déjà couchés, je regarde le réveil, il est déjà 2h30 du matin, je ferai mieux de dormir, sinon je vais être fatigué demain. Je m'enfonce sous les draps et me plonge lentement dans un sommeil profond. Je rêve, je suis un prince mais fragile et délica, je suis enfermé dans un château retenu prisonnier par un roi sinistre, depuis la fenêtre de ma tour j'attends...j'attends...j'attends encore et toujours, je reste plonger dans l'espoir qu'un beau jour un beau chevalier viendra et me sauvera. Je ne cesse de guetter, mais, plus le temps passe et plus je désespère, finalement...personne n'est venu, et je reste enfermé dans ma cellule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...

Le lendemain, j'émerge de mon sommeil au son de mon réveil, il est 7h je dois me lever et me préparer, avant cela je descends les escaliers jusqu'à la salle à manger pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, lorsque j'arrive dans la salle je vois mes parents en train de manger, ma mère boit son café et mon père lit son journal, je m'approche et m'assoit à l'extrémité de la grande table. Le cuisiner arrive et m'apporte mon repas du matin habituel, je le remercie et croque dans ma tartine, mon père lève la tête et me regarde en souriant.

Sephiroth-Bonjour Cloud.

Jenova-Tu as bien dormi mon fils?

Cloud-Bonjour père, mère. Oui, j'ai bien dormi, merci.

Sephiroth-Alors, content d'aller dans un nouveau lycée?

Cloud-J'ai un peu peur je dois dire.

Sephiroth-Hahaha. Oui, c'est normal. Dis...tu te souviens de notre accord?

Cloud-Bien sur père. Je ne dois parler à personne sauf si c'est un professeur qui me pose une question, et j'essaye de ne pas trop me faire remarquer. C'est bien ça?

Sephiroth-C'est parfait.

Je vois mon père sourire et retourner à son journal, je continu de manger sans prononcer un mot. Quand je fini, je remonte lentement dans ma chambre pour me faire un brin de toilette, j'arrive dans la salle de bain, me passe un gant sur le visage, me brosse les dents, et commence à m'habiller, l'uniforme du lycée n'est pas trop mal, il s'agit d'un chemise blanche, avec un pantalon noir, la cravate est noire aussi, juste avant je la mettre, je regarde mon collier, une chaine en argent à laquelle j'ai attaché le bague que ma mère m'avait offerte, elle était en argent aussi avec un saphir blanc dessus, je souris un peu et le met sous ma chemise avant d'enfiler ma cravate, par dessus il y a un pull beige qui laisse une grande ouverture sur mon torse, les manches sont un peu trop longues et couvrent légèrement mes mains si pale. Je me regarde dans le miroir, et me rend compte que je ne me suis pas encore coiffé...en même temps, c'est vrai que je n'en est pas trop besoin avec ma coupe en pétard...mais la, il faut que le les arrange un peu quand même...je passe un peigne dans mes cheveux blond et décide de me mettre un peu de parfum. Il est maintenant 7h30, il faut que je me dépêche de préparer mon sac et de partir. Je prends juste le strict nécessaire pour mon premier jour, un classeur, ma trousse, un cahier, une règle et mon agenda. Je mets mon sac sur mon dos et descends les escaliers, il est 7h35 à ma montre, il faut vraiment que je me dépêche. Quand j'arrive en bas, je vois mes parents qui m'attendent, ils me sourient et mon père me passe une main dans les cheveux, je grogne de mécontentement, je n'aime vraiment pas quand il me fait ça.

Cloud-Père, arrêtez s'il vous plait, je viens de les coiffé.

Sephiroth-Hum, passe une bonne journée.

Jenova-Ne stresse pas trop, après tout, c'est une année comme les autres.

Cloud-Oui, c'est vrai, sauf que la je ne connaitrais personne.

Sephiroth-Parce que tu connaissais des gens avant?

Cloud-...Non...mais au moins la bas, les visages m'étaient familiers.

Jenova-Et bien dis donc Cloud, cet uniforme te vas à ravir.

Cloud-Vraiment?

Sephiroth-Oui, tu es vraiment mignon habiller comme ça.

Cloud-Merci...

Sephiroth-Bon file, sinon tu vas être en retard.

Je hoche doucement la tête et sors de la maison, il ne me reste plus que 15 minutes pour arriver, j'accélère, mais c'est définitif, je suis déjà en retard, j'ai vu la distance entre chez moi et le lycée, il va me falloir au moins une bonne demie heure pour arriver, je grimace un peu, vraiment...cette année commence mal, mais...cela n'est rien à côté de la peine qui ne cesse d'accabler mon cœur...au bout d'un moment je commence à apercevoir l'établissement, il est immense, je sonne au portail et attend qu'on vienne m'ouvrir, un surveillant arrive et me demande qui je suis, je lui répond que je suis nouveau ici et que j'ai eu un peu de mal à me repérer...c'est un mensonge mais il faut bien que je me trouve une excuse...l'homme me sourit et me laisse entrer. Je regarde mon emploit du temps, je suis dans la classe 1-1, je dois me rendre dans la salle 106, je demande au surveillant de me dire ou elle se trouve et il me répond que c'est la salle au fond du couloir de gauche au premier étage, je le remercie et court vers ma classe, j'ai déjà pris assez de retard comme ça. J'arrive devant ma salle de cour, je suis sur le point de frapper à la porte, mais j'entends le professeur parler, je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais je décide d'écouter ce qu'il dit.

Professeur-Écoutez moi tous très attentivement. Dans quelque minutes nous allons avoir le plaisir d'accueillir un nouvel élève dans notre classe.

Élève-Quoi? Mais, cela fait maintenant une semaine que les cours ont commencé, alors normalement on a pas le droit.

Professeur-Je le sais mais, lui est très spécial, il a un quotient intellectuel très élevé et en plus...on peu dire que ses parents on des moyens très persuasifs...

Élève-Je vois...il est riche quoi.

Professeur-Oui c'est cela.

Élève-Phhhh...encore un qui va se croire supérieur aux autres...

Autre élève-Ben...peut être qu'il ne sera pas comme ça.

Professeur-Bon, il ne devrait plus tarder.

J'ai tout entendu...je sens que je vais super bien m'entendre avec cette classe...je décide de frapper à la porte, le prof me dis d'entrer et j'obéis, je reste tout de même cacher derrière la porte. Je baisse la tête, j'ai honte d'être arrivé en retard dés mon premier jour.

Cloud-Pardonnez moi monsieur...j'ai eu du mal à trouver le chemin pour venir ici...c'est que...on est arrivé il y a à peine 2 jours...alors je...

Prof-Vous êtres tout excusé. Ne soyez pas timide, approchez et présentez vous.

Cloud-Euh...très bien...

J'hésite un instant...je suis vraiment d'une timidité maladive...mais, je m'approche et sors de ma cachette, les autres élèves peuvent maintenant me voir, j'entends des respirations se coupées, des murmures remplit d'étonnement. Quand j'arrive à la hauteur du professeur, je me tourne vers la classe et les regarde, et comme je mis attendais, il me regarde avec des yeux rond comme des soucoupes, toutes les filles ont subitement rougis et ont commencé à bavé sur leurs tables. Dans un élan de courage j'ouvre la bouche me présente.

Cloud-B...bonjour à vous tous, je me nomme Cloud Strife, et je viens d'arriver en ville.

Prof-Bien, Cloud, voici votre manuel scolaire pour ma matière, et je crois bien qu'il doit rester une place pour vous quelque part...à oui, au deuxième rang côté fenêtre, le pupitre à côté de Zack.

Cloud-Bien monsieur.

Prof-Et aussi, je compte sur vous tous pour lui réserver le meilleur accueille, essayer de lui donner envi d'être votre ami.

Jeune fille-C'est plutôt à nous de le supplier le l'être.

Prof-Tifa soyez raisonnable.

Tifa-Pardon monsieur...c'est juste qu'il est tellement mignon...c'est tout à fait mon genre.

Tifa me sourit et je fait un petit geste de la main, je soupire en levant les yeux au plafond, et vais m'assoir à la place qui m'a été indiquée par le professeur. Je pose mon sac à terre, et sors mes affaires, mon manuel, mon classeur et ma trousse maintenant sur la table, je commence à prendre des notes, car le prof venait tout juste de commencer le cours. Mais...depuis que je suis assis je sens un regard sur moi...c'est vraiment énervant, je me retourne pour voir qui me regarde, c'est un garçon, plus grand que moi, avec des cheveux bruns, ébouriffés presque autant que les miens, avec des mèches de chaque côté du visage, des yeux bleu intense...il avait un assez beau visage, sa tête repose dans une de ses mains, il me regarde toujours, avec un très beau sourire sur les lèvres. Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'observe de cette façon, c'est énervant...je me mort un peu la lèvre inférieur avant de détourner la tête vers ma feuille...au bout d'une minute à peine il m'adresse la parole.

???-Bonjour.

Je sursaute au son de sa voix, des tonnes de personnes m'avaient déjà contempler de cette façon mais c'était la première fois qu'on me parlait, je le regarde dans les yeux, il me sourit toujours, je suis affreusement gêné...mais, je pense qu'il faut que je lui réponde...

Cloud-B...bonjour...

???-Ne sois pas timide, tu peux me parler si tu veux.

Cloud-Euh...

???-Commençons déjà par nous présenter, je suis Zackary Fair, mais je préfère Zack tout court.

Cloud-C...Cloud Strife...

Zack-Oui, j'ai entendu tout à l'heure quand tu t'es présenté. Cloud...c'est vraiment un très beau prénom.

Cloud-Merci...

Zack-Dis, d'où est ce que tu viens?

Cloud-De Junon...en fait je suis né à Nilbelheim, mais dés ma naissance ont à déménager la bas.

Zack-Je vois. Moi je suis de Gongaga.

Cloud-Euh...hihihi...

Zack-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle?

Cloud-C'est juste que...c'est le nom d'un trou perdu...

Zack-C'est pareil pour Nibelheim que je sache...

Cloud-C'est pas faut...

On chuchote pour ne pas que le prof nous entende, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire doucement, lui aussi rigole. Quand on eu fini, je le regarde de nouveau et lui souris. Il écarquille les yeux et se remets de nouveau à me contempler.

Zack-Tu sais...tu es vraiment beau quand tu souris, et tu as aussi un très beau rire.

J'écarquille à mon tour les yeux, je me sens rougir violement, j'ai honte, je baisse la tête.

Cloud-...Merci...

Je lève les yeux pour le voir me sourire, je lui rends son sourire et me replonge dans la leçon. Mais, la cloche sonne à l'instant ou je suis sur le point d'écrire quelque chose, je soupire d'agacement, je me lève et regarde encore mon emploi du temps, j'ai sport maintenant...ô joie intense...je sors de la salle, étonnement suivit de Zack, je l'interroge du regard et il me répond que lui aussi à sport maintenant, il m'accompagne jusqu'au gymnase, quand j'arrive dans les vestiaires, je soupire, je n'aime pas avoir à me changer devant tout le monde, mais j'ai pas le choix...il y a mon nom sur mon casier, le casier de Zack se trouve dans le coin pas loin de moi, je sors mes affaires de sport de mon sac et les mets dans mon casier, je vois que tout le monde a déjà commencé à se changer, je fais comme eux, j'enlève mon pull, ma cravate et ma chemise et les range, je m'arrête un instant et pousse un nouveau soupir, je me retourne et vois que presque tout le monde me regarde, je les fusille du regard et ils se retournent, je secoues la tête et enlève mon pantalon, j'enfile ensuite mes vêtements de sport, quand j'entre dans le gymnase, je vais voir le prof qui me dis de rester un peu sur les estrades, juste histoire de voir ce que font les autres. Ils sont en train de jouer au basket, au bout d'une heure, le prof m'appelle pour que j'aille jouer aussi, je ne veux pas mais je n'y peux rien, je m'avance sur le terrain, on me passe le ballon et je commence à courir, je fais une passe à un membre de mon équipe, et tout continu jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Je suis soulager, les autres me félicite en disant que je suis très doué mais moi je ne pense pas tellement, je me suis contenté du strict minimum. Je retourne me changer. Après cela, je vais manger, il y a des pâtes à la sauce tomate aujourd'hui, je m'assois à une table, seul, et commence à manger, c'est bon, et au moins, ça change de la cuisine du chef de la maison, tout vas bien pour le moment. Soudain, je sens une main caresser mon épaule gauche et lentement descendre le long de mon dos, je me retourne en vitesse et stoppe la main qui parcourait ma colonne vertébrale, il s'agit de Tifa, je lui lance un regard noir avant de la relâcher et de la regarder partir. J'espère que cela ne sera pas comme ça tout le long de l'année. Je continu mon repas, quand j'ai fini, je file à mon prochain cours, tout se passe normalement, ce n'est que lors que la dernière heure que je retrouve Zack, quand il m'aperçoit, il me sourit et me dit de venir d'un signe de la main.

Zack-Cloud, je te présente mes amis, Vincent, Reno et Léon, les gars, je vous présente Cloud Strife, il est nouveau dans ce lycée.

Léon-J'ai entendu parler des Strife, il paraît qu'ils dirigent la plus grande compagnie du pays.

Reno-C'est vrai?

Cloud-...Oui...

Vincent-Sois le bienvenu ici.

Reno-Dis, tu crois qu'on devrait lui présenter Tifa?

Cloud-Ce n'est point la peine, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de la rencontrer...elle a littéralement craqué sur moi...

Léon-Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller avant de se prendre une claque par la prof.

J'entre dans la classe, et je m'assois, la prof est vraiment sévère...mes oreilles ont souffert, le cours se termine, je rentre chez moi, j'en est pas très envi mais je n'ai pas le choix...je marche dans la rue pendant une demie heure avant d'arriver devant la maison, je soupire et entre. Je m'avance dans le couloir et vois mes parents assis sur le canapé dans la grande salle. J'arrive près d'eux et les salut.

Jenova-Alors, ça s'est bien passé?

Cloud-Oui, les prof sont gentils, et les élèves de la classe aussi, par contre...

Sephiroth-Oui?

Cloud-Il y a cette fille qui a eu le coup de foudre...comme beaucoup d'autre...mais bon...c'est limite si elle avait essayé de me violer dans le réfectoire...

Sephiroth-QUOI?! Et qu'est ce que tu as fais?

Cloud-Ben, je l'ai arrêté et je suis parti.

Jenova-Bien, si elle t'ennuie dis le nous d'accord?

Cloud-Oui, bien sur. Je vais prendre une douche, la journée à été épuisante.

Je monte les escaliers, et dépose mon sac dans ma chambre, je me dirige par la suite vers ma salle de bain, j'enlève mon uniforme et entre dans la baignoire, et tire la rideau, mais...j'ai juste le temps d'actionner le jet que j'entends des bruit de pas dans ma chambre, je comprends ce que c'est...et je commence à paniquer. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre, et je sens quelqu'un se glisser avec moi sous la douche, je n'ose plus bouger, j'ai trop peur, cette personne se colle à moi et caresse la partie ou mes cheveux sont plus courts. Cette personne...c'est mon père...

Sephiroth-Cloud...

Cloud-Père...s'il vous plais...je suis fatigué...au moins ce soir...laissez moi tranquille.

Sephiroth-Que dis-tu la? Je ne t'ai rien fais de toute la semaine.

Cloud-A...à cause du déménagement...

Sephiroth-Exactement, maintenant...il m'est impossible de me retenir plus longtemps.

A ces mots, il me serre contre lui et commence à embrasser mon cou et mon épaule. Je sursaute, non...pas encore...cela fait maintenant 7 ans que ça dure...j'en est assez maintenant...j'en est marre...de me faire violer par mon propre père...je pousse un cris quand je sens sa main prendre mon entre jambe, soudainement, il me retourne pour que je lui fasse face et m'embrasse s'en aucune retenu sur la bouche, je commence à le frapper et à le repousser, sa langue s'invite dans ma bouche. Quand je réussi enfin à rompre le baiser, il se baisse et lèche mon téton gauche, je gémis et cris.

Cloud-P...Père...non, arrêtez!!!...a...aaah...

Il me tire vers le bas pour que je m'asseye, et me regarda avec envie, sans que je puisse ajouter quoi que se soit, il mit mon entre jambe dans sa bouche, je cri encore plus fort...même si je sais que personne ne viendra m'aider...pas même mère...les yeux mis clos, je lui donne des coups de poings en le suppliant d'arrêter, les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Il prit le tube de gel douche et s'en mit sur les doigts, il me soulève un peu et fit entrer un doigt en moi...j'écarquille les yeux, et je tire sur ses cheveux.

Cloud-Non...a...arrêtez...

Il ne m'écoute pas et introduit un deuxième doigt. J'ai mal...tellement mal...cette douleur...je la connais bien...depuis que j'ai 10 ans il me fait subir cela. Tout mon corps tremble, et je pousse un nouveau cris quand il introduit le troisième doigt..., je continu de crier, et cette fois je pleure pour de bon, il retire ses doigts attrape mes poignets d'une main et les plaque contre le mur, de son autre main, il me soulève encore plus...et fini par me pénétrer. Ça fait affreusement mal!!! J'ouvre un œil, et le vois me sourire, il m'embrasse de nouveau tout en s'enfonçant encore plus en moi. Je n'en peux plus...j'ai atteins ma limite!

Cloud-P...père...non...arrêtez...je...je vais...

Sephiroth-Et bien...viens.

Cloud-NON!!!

Sephiroth-Soit c'est ça, soit je continu...à toi de choisir.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, il a raison...mais...je ne veux pas lui céder aussi facilement. Je le sent me donner encore un coup de rein, je serre les dents pour m'en empêcher mais j'en peux plus...je ne tiens plus.

Cloud-...hh...n...non...nn...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!

Je me repends sur lui, il se repend en moi, je suppose qu'il est satisfait maintenant...je suis épuisé...il me prend dans ses bras et me sors de la salle de bain pour m'allonger dans mon lit, et me recouvre avec les couvertures, se rhabille et sort de ma chambre...je ne veux plus de tout cela...mère ne fait rien pour l'en empêcher...et je ne peux pas m'enfuir vu que je n'est nul part ou aller. Les larmes coulent de nouveau sur mon visage, j'enfonce ma tête dans mon oreiller et tente de trouver la sommeil.

Note de l'auteur: je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai écris ça...enfin, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plut, laissez moi des rewiew s'il vous plait.


	2. Chapter 2

_L'amour est plus fort que la tristesse_

Titre:

L'amour est plus fort que la tristesse

Chapitre:

2. Devoir

Couple:

Cloud Strife + Zack Fair

Note:

Pendant de sombre heures de mélancolie cette fic mais venue à l'esprit... j'espère qu'elle vous plaira beaucoup. J'écrirai la suite dés que je le pourrais.

Résumé:

Cloud Strife, vient d'emménager dans la ville de Midgar avec ses parents, Sephiroth et Jenova Strife. Nouvel élève à la Shinra school, il à fait battre le cœur de toutes les filles de sa classe d'un simple regard. Mais tout cela le laisse totalement indifférent, il est extrêmement perturbé par une chose connu que seule lui, son père et sa mère savent. Zack Fair un élève de la même classe semble bien décider à s'en faire un ami. ZxC YAOI...et à contre coeur du SxC

Chapitre 2. Devoir

Le soleil se lève, ses rayons traversent les rideaux de ma chambre et réchauffent mon visage humidifié par mes larmes, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir, perturbé par les évènements de la veille, j'ai beau y être habitué...cela me choque toujours autant. Je ne comprends vraiment pas, pourquoi me fait-il ça alors que je suis son fils?...7 ans...cela fait 7 ans que ça dure...je n'en peux plus, je sens que je vais bientôt craquer, je m'enfuirai de la maison et ne reviendrai jamais.

Je me rappelle de la première fois...il me regardait jouer avec mes ours en peluche. J'en est pris un et je l'ai tendu à père avec un grand sourire, il m'a sourit à son tour et a attraper mon bras, me tirant dans un énorme câlin. Je me souviens avoir fermé les yeux, et souris, parce que j'aimais quand il me prenait dans ses bras. Mais...je les est aussitôt rouvert quand je l'ai senti glissé sa main dans mon pantalon...je me suis débattu comme j'ai pu, j'ai crier, hurler, mais rien à faire...même mère n'a rien fait. Le lendemain quand je lui est demandé pourquoi elle l'en avait pas empêché, elle m'a juste regardé l'air de dire «Ce que ton père t'a fait hier soir ne m'intéresse pas»...j'étais déboussolé, je n'ai plus jamais regardé mes parents de la même manière après cela...je ne leur est même plus jamais souris. Pour mère je ne sais pas, mais père ne veut pas que je fasse de nouvelle rencontre parce qu'il veut que je n'appartienne qu'à lui.

Tout en baillant je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre la douche que je n'ai pas pus prendre hier. Je me mets directement en uniforme, et mets mon sac sur mon dos. Je descends les escaliers, mes parents m'arrêtent pour me demander si je veux manger avant de partir, je répond que je n'ai pas faim et je sors en courant, en fait...je veux juste ne pas voir mon père. J'entre dans la cour du lycée, je suis bien en avance cette fois, il est à peine 7h45. Je marche un peu, et je repère un banc installé à l'ombre d'un cerisier, je vais donc m'assoir la bas, comme il me reste encore quelques minutes je sors mon livre et commence à lire, le titre est «Final Fantasy», c'est l'histoire d'un Soldat, très courageux et fort mais un peu impulsif et également sur actif, qui tombe fou amoureux d'un jeune homme qui est également une recrue de l'armée dont le Soldat fait parti. Ils se lient tous les deux d'amitié, mais le Soldat veut tout faire pour que leur relation aille plus loin.

Alors que je continu ma lecture, je vois une ombre s'immobiliser devant moi, je lève la tête et vois un jeune homme châtain avec des yeux noir qui me regarde fixement.

???-Hé...c'est mon banc.

Cloud-Pardon?

???-T'es sourd? Je t'ai dis que c'était mon banc, j'ai pour habitude de toujours m'assoir ici.

Cloud-Ho, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas...c'est juste qu'il n'y a pas de nom marqué dessus.

???-Tu me cherche?

Je me lève tout en soupirant d'agacement et commence à chercher un autre endroit ou m'assoir. Mais, je sens le jeune homme m'agripper le bras droit. Je me retourne et l'interroge du regard.

???-Moi, c'est John

Cloud-Cloud Strife...

John lâche mon bras et s'assoit sur son banc, je vais donc m'assoir dans l'herbe et continu ma lecture. 5 minutes plus tard, la cloche sonne, je me lève et me dirige vers ma classe, quand j'entre dans la classe, je vais directement à ma place, quelqu'un pose sa main sur mon épaule, je me tourne et vois Zack, qui me sourit, je lui rend son sourire.

Zack-Salut Cloud, tu vas bien?

Cloud-Bonjour Zack, oui je vais bien merci. Et toi?

Zack-Oui, mais...tu es sur que ça va? T'as l'air épuisé.

Cloud-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, vraiment je vais bien.

Zack-Bon, d'accord.

Zack s'assoit à sa table, celle juste à côté de la mienne, le prof arrive, et commence sa leçon, je prends des notes et cette fois je n'en perds pas un miette, même si parfois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter quelque coup d'œil à mon voisin. Soudain, une boule de papier vient frapper mon bras, je la ramasse et regarde ce qu'il y a dessus, il s'agit juste d'un cœur avec dedans les initiales T et C, je comprends, soupire et me retourne pour voir Tifa me sourire, je déchire le morceau de papier ce qui a pour effet de lui arracher une grimace. Non mais, elle croit qu'elle va m'avoir aussi facilement? Elle rêve. Quand la cloche sonne, je jette le papier dans la corbeille près du bureau du prof et me dirige vers mon prochain cours. Après, je vais manger, je m'assois seul encore une fois, alors que je mange, quelqu'un vient s'assoir avec moi, je le regarde, c'est le garçon de ce matin...John.

John-Salut...

Cloud-Tu ne vas pas t'assoir avec tes amis?

John-J'en est pas...

Cloud-Ha...

John-C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait?

Cloud-C'est juste que...moi non plus j'en est pas...alors je comprends.

John-Ha bon?

Cloud-Étonner?

John-Ben...faut dire...qu'un beau garçon comme toi...ça doit être populaire, alors je pensais que tu devais déjà en avoir plein.

Cloud-Ha...dis, pourquoi tu me parle maintenant? Ce matin, j'avais plutôt l'air de t'agacer.

John-Pas le moindre du monde, si je me suis présenté à toi, c'est parce que j'aime bien les gens qui ne se laisse pas faire aussi facilement. Tu as du cran.

Cloud-Ha...merci du compliment.

Je retourne à mon repas...je ne comprends pas...pourquoi les gens me trouvent-t-ils beau? Mon apparence n'a rien d'extraordinaire....mais...maintenant que j'y pense, hier Zack m'a dit que j'avais un très beau visage, surtout quand je souriais, je me souviens avoir rougis à ce moment, pourtant...je ne ressens rien quand John me complimente...pourquoi rien qu'avec Zack?...Peut être parce que c'est la premier à m'avoir adressé la parole, à m'avoir souris tendrement, il est vraiment gentil...John vient de finir son repas et part, je fini rapidement, après je regarde ma montre, il est à peine 12h30. Je vais dehors, m'assois dans l'herbe en m'appuyant contre un arbre, c'est agréable...je me sens faiblir, je suis si fatigué...je ferme les yeux et m'endors aussitôt. Je refais encore le même rêve, j'attends encore et toujours à ma fenêtre mais il n'y a rien qui vient, je me contente juste de rester assis sur le bord, à regarder le paysage.

Je sens quelque chose sur ma joue, je me réveille à son contact, j'entre ouvre un œil...je ne vois pas qui fait cela, mais c'est quelqu'un qui est en train de caresser ma joue de l'envers de sa main. J'ouvre complètement les yeux et baille, je regarde la personne qui m'a réveiller en me frottant l'œil gauche, je me fige sur place en voyant le visage de Zack.

Zack-Petit menteur va.

Cloud-Comment?

Zack-Ce matin, tu me dis que tu n'es pas fatigué, peu après je te retrouve la en train de dormir.

Cloud-Hein? Il est quel heure?

Zack-Il est 16h35.

Cloud-QUOI?! J'ai manqué tous mes cours de l'après midi?! Oh mon dieu!!!

Zack-Yo pas la peine de paniqué c'est pas grave, cela peut arriver à tout le monde, ça va aller Cloudy.

Cloud-Co...comment tu m'as appelé?!

Zack-Ben quoi c'est mignon je trouve.

Cloud-C'est Cloud et non Cloudy.

Zack-Bon bah alors je ne t'appellerais plus comme ça, Cloudy.

Cloud-Mais tu joues avec mes nerfs, c'est pas possible?!

Zack laisse éclater son rire tandis que je lui grogne dessus. Mais...ça fait bizarre, même mes parents ne m'avaient jamais donné de surnom avant.

Zack-Hé?

Cloud-Oui?

Zack-En fait, y a que le prof de science qui nous ai donner un devoir à faire.

Cloud-Ah, tu veux bien me le donner, en plus des cours que j'ai loupé?

Zack-Je peux te donner les cours, mais pas le devoir.

Cloud-Pourquoi?

Zack-Parce qu'on doit le faire en groupe. Et comme j'ai pas encore trouvé de partenaire, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait le faire ensemble.

Cloud-Ha...moi je veux bien, mais pour mes parents...attends un instant je les appel pour leur demander.

Je sors mon portable de mon sac, et choisis le numéro de la maison dans le répertoire, j'attends 5 sonneries avant que l'on ne décroche, c'est la concierge qui décroche, je lui demande de me passer mon père...parce que c'est à lui que je doit demander sinon je vais me prendre une de ces raclées...

Sephiroth-Cloud? Ou es-ce que tu es? On commençais à s'inquiéter avec ta mère.

Cloud-Père...heum...puis-je vous demander quelque chose?

Sephiroth-Cela dépend de quoi il s'agit.

Cloud-En fait...je dois faire un devoir pour l'école...mais c'est en groupe de 2 qu'on doit le faire...alors...je voulais vous demandez si je pouvais aller chez un camarade de classe pour cela.

Sephiroth-Pardon?

Cloud-S'il vous plais ne criez pas...

Sephiroth-Je n'ai nullement l'intention de crier. Passe moi ce garçon.

Cloud-T...très bien.

Je tends le téléphone à Zack en lui disant de faire très attention à ce qu'il dis. Il commence à parler à mon père, je me bouche les oreilles par peur de ce que je pourrais entendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il me rend mon portable après avoir raccroché, je me débouche les oreilles et récupère mon bien. Il sourit, est ce une bonne nouvelle? J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure...pourvu que mon père n'est pas été trop dur avec lui.

Zack-Il accepte. Mais à la condition que je ne te viole pas dans ton sommeil, c'est bon, je suis pas idiot au point de me jeter sur le premier venu.

Cloud-Il peut parler lui...

Zack-Tu as dis quelque chose?

Cloud-Ha non rien. C'est bien, mais comment ça dans mon sommeil?

Zack-On risque d'en avoir pour un moment, aussi je lui est demander de te laisser dormir chez moi ce soir.

Cloud-Comment?! Il a du un peu trop fumé, c'est dans son genre de me laisser dormir chez des inconnus...même chez des gens qu'on connait...

Zack-Dis, pourquoi est ce que tu vouvoies ton père et la mère?

Cloud-C'est comme ça dans ma famille depuis toujours.

Zack-Et tu les appelle jamais papa et maman?

Cloud-Non.

Il me regarde avec étonnement, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelque chose dans ce genre...peut être est ce vrai finalement...nous commençons à marcher, il me conduit dans une rue que je ne connait pas. Nous ne parlons pas, mais nous nous observons du coin de l'œil. Je ne sais pas quoi dire...c'est la première fois que l'on m'invite quelque part, j'ai un peu...peur. Mais, ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que père ait accepté...il prépare un mauvais coup...qu'est ce qu'il va bien pouvoir me faire quand je serai rentrer?...Ha!!! La scène dans la douche me reviens soudainement en mémoire...mon dieu...je me sens frissonner à cette pensée. Je sens un bras autour de mes épaules, Zack me regarde d'un air inquiet.

Zack-Quelque chose ne va pas?

Cloud-Non, non...j'ai un peu froid c'est tout.

Zack-Alors ça devrait aller mieux si on reste comme cela.

Il sourit tout en resserrant sa prise autour de mes épaules, il m'attire un peu plus à lui...Oh-mon-dieu...voila maintenant que sa cuisse se frotte un peu contre la mienne!!! AAAARGH et voilà que je me remets à rougir!!! C'est pas bon du tout!!! Si père apprend que quelqu'un d'autre me touche j'ose pas imaginer la raclée que je vais me prendre. Il éclate encore de rire, je lève la tête vers lui...c'est bon...pas la peine de chercher, il a remarqué mes rougeurs et c'est ça qui le fait rire... je marmonne un «c'est pas drôle espèce d'idiot...» ce qui a pour effet de le faire rire encore plus... au bout de quelques minutes je me retire de son étreinte en lui disant que je n'ai plus froid. Enfin, nous arrivons devant chez lui, c'est une maison simple, un rez de chaussé et un étage, avec un jardin de taille tout à fait convenable. La porte n'est pas fermé, il me fait entrer, je suis vraiment gêné...à peine est il entré à son tour qu'il me fait sursauté avec un joyeux «JE SUIS RENTRE!!!», soudain, un homme brun plus grand nous rejoins et viens ébouriffer les cheveux de Zack, je rigole un peu, mais lui grogne. Ses parents arrivent avec un grand sourire, son père un «Bienvenu à la maison fiston» et sa mère, «Tu as passé une bonne journée mon cœur?», je souris, il a l'air de vraiment bien s'entendre avec ses parents...je ne suis pas jaloux, mais, il a juste de la chance, je suis sur que son père ne lui fait rien et que sa mère le défend quand il a un problème. Soudain, il m'attrape par le bras pour que je me retrouve face à tout le monde.

Zack-Cloud, je te présente Max, mon père, Lizon, ma mère et Angeal, mon grand frère. Papa, maman, Angeal, je vous présente Cloud Strife, il vient d'arriver en ville et au lycée il est un de mes camarades de classe. Je l'ai amené ici car nous avons un devoir en groupe à faire.

Lizon-Très bien, il peut rester ici autant qu'il le veut. Cloud, sois le bienvenu chez les Fair.

Max-Si tu as la moindre question à poser n'hésite pas.

Angeal-Bienvenu dans notre ville.

Cloud-Merci pour cet accueille. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrez moi aussi.

Tout en disant cela, je m'incline devant eux, j'entends Zack rigoler un peu, je me relève et l'interroge du regard.

Zack-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire des manières avec mes parents.

Cloud-Euh...

Zack-Qu...attends, ne me dis pas que...tes parents ne t'ont éduqué que pour cela?

Cloud-Ben en fait...oui.

Zack-C'est pas croyable...on dirait que tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est faire de toi un petit garçon modèle.

Cloud-Et si c'était le cas...

Zack-Purée...

Je hausse les épaules, Lizon nous a proposé une tasse de thé avant de nous mettre au travail. Nous avons accepté et Zack m'entraine maintenant dans sa chambre. Je reste figer sur place en la voyant, elle est très belle, un bureau en bois, un lit pouvant accueillir 2 personnes, un papier peint bleu...ma couleur préférée...une armoire et une commode, ainsi que 2 table de chevets, une pour chaque côté du lit.

Cloud-Elle est très belle ta chambre...

Zack-Vraiment tu trouve? Merci. Elle est comment la tienne?

Cloud-Ben...elle fait 2 fois la tienne, j'ai ma propre salle de bain, un bureau taillé dans du bois de chêne, toute une garde robe rangé dans au moins 3 armoires, le papier peint est bleu océan...c'est ma couleur préférée...un balcon sur lequel j'ai installé quelque roses pour faire plus beau, et un lit a baldaquin pouvant accueillir 2 personnes.

Zack-...La vache, même dans mes rêves je pourrais pas avoir ça.

Cloud-Bof...

Zack-Quoi 'Bof...'?

Cloud-Même si s'est très grand chez moi...je m'y sens vraiment à l'étroit, donc je ne fais pas vraiment attention.

Zack parut choquer par ce que je venais de lui dire. Mais il me comprends, parce qu'il me sourit en hochant la tête, il m'invite à venir m'assoir au bureau pour commencer le devoir. C'est compliqué, mais on s'en sors pas mal. On a passé environ 2h sur ce devoir, et il m'a fallu au moins 1h30 pour recopier les cour que j'avais loupé, j'espère que personne ne le saura chez moi...j'ai pas vraiment envi de me faire battre aussi bien par mon père que par ma mère...ça y est, j'ai enfin terminé. A ce moment, mon ami m'attrape par le bras en me disant que c'est leur de manger, on descend les escaliers, sa mère vient juste de finir de mettre le repas sur la table. Je m'assois juste à côté de Zack, ça sent vraiment bon...elle me sert, ensuite mon ami, son fils ainé, son mari et elle-même. Nous commençons à manger, j'en prends une cuillerée, c'est vraiment très bon. Elle est bien plus douée que notre cuisinier.

Lizon-Alors? Tu aimes?

Cloud-Oui. C'est vraiment bon. Euh...pardonnez moi d'être indiscret, mais qu'est ce que c'est?

Lizon-C'est de la soupe aux potirons, tu n'en as jamais mangé?

Je secoue la tête, et continu mon repas, vraiment...j'ai l'air d'être un cas très spécial comparer à eux. Non pas que je les envi pour ce qu'ils sont...je suis heureux d'être comme je suis, mais...le seule chose que j'envie à Zack...c'est l'amour que lui porte ses parents. J'aimerais tellement que les miens m'aime pour ce que je suis et pas pour ce qu'ils veulent que je sois. Je finis mon diner dans la tranquillité.

Angeal-Mais dis moi Zack...on a pas de chambre d'ami. Ou est ce qu'il va dormir cette nuit?

Zack-Ne sois pas idiot, mon lit est assez grand, on n'aura cas dormir ensemble.

Cloud-Pardon? Mais...mais non, ne te dérange pas pour moi, je peux très bien dormir sur le canapé.

Zack-Il n'en est pas question!!!

Cloud-Mais vraiment, je te dis que ce n'est pas la peine de te déranger, et puis...partager un lit avec une personne qu'on ne connait que depuis quelque jour...

Zack-Parce que tu dors avec tes amis?

Cloud-J'en est pas...on m'interdis de me lier d'amitié avec d'autre personne.

Zack-Tes vieux ne sont pas normaux.

Cloud-Je sais.

Zack-Et si tu te lis d'amitié avec quelqu'un ça fait quoi?

Cloud-Ralala...j'ai essayé une fois...et voilà ce que ça a donner.

Je lui tourne le dos et soulève mon pull et ma chemise, dévoilant 5 marques de ceinture. J'abaisse mes vêtements et me retourne, tous me regarde avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

Max-Tes...tes parents te batte?

Cloud-Oui.

Angeal-Pourquoi ne pas prévenir la police?

Cloud-Mon père a trop de relation, il serait tout de suite blanchi.

Zack-Ce n'est pas juste pour toi.

Cloud-De toute façon cela ne s'est produit qu'un fois, c'était le mois dernier.

Zack-Mais quand même.

Je hausse les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que j'y suis habitué, il soupire, et regarde par la fenêtre, il retrouve son sourire, il me prend le bras et me tire dehors, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il veut faire. Il s'allonge dans l'herbe du jardin et me dis de le rejoindre, ce que je fais, je m'allonge à ses côté et regarde le ciel. Il y a beaucoup d'étoile ce soir, elle sont toutes très belle, je souris, Zack lève le doigt et pointe quelques petites lumières, il me décrit les constellation, il s'y connait bien, nous restons comme ça un moment, puis soudain nous nous regardons, et la je me rends compte à quel point mon visage est proche du sien, nos nez s'effleurent, je rougis.

Zack-C'est rare qu'il y en est autant. Dés que je peux je viens m'allonger ici pour mieux les regarder.

Cloud-Moi aussi j'aime les regarder, depuis mon balcon. Hahaha...ce genre de réplique c'est plutôt pour les princesses.

Zack-Hahaha, oui mais ce serait difficile de ne pas pouvoir t'y comparer.

Cloud-C'est censé vouloir dire quoi?!

Zack-Hahaha...rien du tout t'en fait pas.

Je grogne encore, mais me calme quand il vient frotter son nez contre le mien, il veut me taquiner je le sais, mais, cette fois c'est à mon tour de l'embêter. Je vais prendre les devant pour une fois. Quand il arrête, je dépose un petit bisou sur le bout de son nez. Il rougis violement et se relève. Il me regarde étrangement, et j'éclate de rire, il a vraiment l'air gêné. Il fait un peu la moue en grognant mais se met aussi à rire. Un peu plus tard, on rentre pour aller se coucher, comme je n'avais pas de pyjama Zack m'en a prêter un...un peu grand mais c'est mieux que rien. J'ai un peu honte mais le suis en me couchant à ses côté, il me sourit une dernière fois avant d'éteindre la lumière.


	3. Chapter 3

_L'amour est plus fort que la tristesse_

Titre:

L'amour est plus fort que la tristesse

Chapitre:

3. Amis

Couple:

Cloud Strife + Zack Fair

Note:

Pendant de sombre heures de mélancolie cette fic mais venue à l'esprit... j'espère qu'elle vous plaira beaucoup. J'écrirai la suite dés que je le pourrais.

Résumé:

Cloud Strife, vient d'emménager dans la ville de Midgar avec ses parents, Sephiroth et Jenova Strife. Nouvel élève à la Shinra school, il à fait battre le cœur de toutes les filles de sa classe d'un simple regard. Mais tout cela le laisse totalement indifférent, il est extrêmement perturbé par une chose connu que seule lui, son père et sa mère savent. Zack Fair un élève de la même classe semble bien décider à s'en faire un ami. ZxC YAOI...et à contre cœur du SxC

Chapitre 3. Amis

Je sors doucement de mon sommeil, bien que j'ai encore l'esprit embrumé je sens une intense chaleur autour de ma taille...j'écarquille les yeux...j'ai peur qui est ce? Pas mon père quand même!!!Je lève la tête et vois le visage de Zack, je suis soulagé, j'avais oublié qu'il m'avais invité à dormir hier. Je ferme les yeux et reste coucher...je me sens vraiment bien, je n'ai pas envi de me lever. Je me sais pas pourquoi, mais sentir la chaleur du bras de mon ami autour de ma taille me réconforte, c'est tellement agréable, je laisse mes lèvres s'étirer dans un petit sourire, je me serre un peu plus contre lui et appuie mon front contre le sien. Je ne savais pas à quel point c'était bien d'avoir un ami, je peux lui parler de tout, mais je ne vais quand même pas lui révéler le seule chose qui me fait vraiment du mal...HA!!! Non, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

Je le sens bouger légèrement, il se redresse, je me retiens de rire quand j'entends le hoquet qu'il pousse, certainement en découvrant la proximité que nous avons partagé un léger instant. Il se lève, je grimace un peu de ne plus sentir la douce chaleur de son bras sur moi. Je réouvre les yeux et le vois regardant le soleil se lever, sur le reflet de la vitre il me sourit et se retourne.

Zack-Bonjour toi.

Cloud-Bonjour Zack.

Zack-Bien dormi?

Cloud-Oui très bien merci.

Zack-Si je te dis dans quelle position je me suis réveillé vas-tu me croire?

Cloud-Pas la peine, j'étais réveillé bien avant toi, donc je savais très bien dans quelle position on était.

Zack-Euh...QUOI?!

Je ne peux plus me retenir, je laisse éclater mon rire pendant que lui me grogne dessus, apparemment mécontent sur le fait que je ne l'ai pas réveillé plus tôt, au bout d'un moment il arrête de faire la tête et joint son rire au mien. Quand nous nous calmons finalement, nous descendons pour aller manger, Lizon, Max et Angeal nous accueille, nous aurions pu resté au lit plus longtemps vu que c'est samedi aujourd'hui et qu'on a pas cours. Mais bon, la situation semblait assez embarrassante pour Zack alors il ne valait mieux que je mesure mes mots.

On déjeune, on s'habille et on décide de sortir un peu, il fait très beau aujourd'hui, le soleil brille, sa chaleur m'est très agréable. Je ne sais pas ou il m'emmène, je ne connais pas bien l'endroit alors je me contente de le suivre, nous marchons quelque mètre avant d'atteindre ce qui ressemble à une plage. J'écarquille les yeux, c'est très beau, je n'avais jamais vu une plage en vrai jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'y suis jamais allé avec mes parents auparavant. Je me tourne vers Zack qui regarde attentivement le paysage, soudain, il prend ma main et m'entraine un peu plus près de l'eau, je m'assois sur le sable, et il fait de même. Nous observons la mer, la brise est si douce sur ma peau, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien, sens en avoir pleinement conscience, je ferme les yeux et soupire de bien être. Je les réouvre, tourne la tête vers Zack et le vois me sourire.

Zack-Tu as l'air de te plaire ici.

Cloud-Oui, beaucoup.

Zack-Pour quelle raison exactement?

Cloud-Et bien, les habitants m'ont l'air très chaleureux, cette plage est très belle, les rayons du soleil sont si doux et la légère brise du vent est tellement agréable...et...il y a peut être autre chose...une chose très spéciale.

Zack-Quoi donc?

Cloud-...Toi...

Zack-Hein?

Cloud-Je...me sens bien depuis que je t'ai rencontré...c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me parle vraiment...à m'avoir sourit et à avoir essayer de devenir mon ami tout simplement parce que je suis comme je suis...et lorsque je t'ai parlé de mes problème familiaux...tu ne t'ai pas moqué, au contraire, tu me comprenais et tu cherchais à me réconforter. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis senti bien auprès de quelqu'un.

Zack-Cloud...

Je relève la tête vers lui et le vois rougir fortement. Je crois que j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu loin, même si tout ce que je viens de lui dire est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai dans le monde. Je sens que mes joues commencent à chauffer aussi...je plonge mon regard dans le sien et lui sourit doucement, il me rend mon sourire avant de m'adresser de nouveau la parole.

Zack-Je...je ne pensais pas que je produirais un tel effet chez toi. Tu as vraiment envi qu'on devienne ami pas vrai?

Cloud-Oui, vraiment.

Zack-Moi aussi j'en est envi.

Si je le pouvais je rougirais encore plus, je le voit serrer ses mains contre mes épaules et me tirer dans une puissante étreinte. J'écarquille les yeux, personne ne m'avait pris dans ses bras de cette manière, depuis longtemps en tout cas, ce sentiment...jamais je n'avais ressentis autant d'émotion d'un seul coup, je ferme les yeux et m'agrippe à sa chemise...je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais cela, mais...les tendre battements de son cœur son tellement mélodieux à mes oreilles...il m'ait impossible d'y résister. Nous restons comme ça pendant quelque minutes, maintenant, il veut rompre cette étreinte, je proteste en grognant et en m'agrippant d'avantage à sa chemise, je marmonne un «Encore un peu...s'il te plais...», je sens sa main caresser ma joue droite, je réouvre les yeux, et décide enfin de m'écarter, je pose une main sur ma poitrine essayant de contrôler les battements de mon cœur, ce qui n'est pas très facile à faire d'ailleurs...quand mon cœur commence à s'emballer...il ne fait pas semblant. Je recommence à regarder la mer, ça me détends un peu, j'en profite pour réfléchir un peu.

Au bout de quelque minutes, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe de cette manière dés qu'il est proche de moi, mais je suis au moins sur d'une chose, je veux que Zack devienne mon meilleur ami, peu importe ce que diront mes parents. Je veux mieux le connaître, passer beaucoup de temps avec lui. Je veux découvrir et faire avec lui tout ce que mes parents m'interdisent de faire...je veux...changer, devenir quelqu'un de normal. Je ne sais pas si il voudra m'apprendre tout cela, mais je ne peux pas savoir s'en lui demander...bon, il faudrait peut être que je me lance...

Cloud-Hum...Zack?

Zack-Ouais?

Cloud-Est ce que tu pourrais...m'apprendre à vivre comme le font les adolescents de nos jours...?

Zack-Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre.

Cloud-Je veux devenir un adolescent normal...et j'ai pensé que...toi tu pourrais m'aider. En se voyant un peu plus souvent par exemple...

Zack-Tu es en train de me demander de sortir avec toi?

Cloud-Qu...quoi?! Mais...mais pas du tout!!! Tu mélange tout!!!

Zack me sourit en m'ébouriffant les cheveux, je n'aime vraiment pas ça, c'est d'un désagréable...quand il me relâche, il me regarde droit dans les yeux et accepte ma proposition. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de rougir pour un rien dés qu'il est près de moi...et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi...

Il se relève et me dis qu'il est temps de rentré, je me lève à mon tour et le suit jusqu'à chez lui afin de récupérer mes affaires. Il me propose de me raccompagner, j'accepte même si je sais que je devrais faire le guide. Nous n'échangeons pas un mot de tout le trajet, quand on arrive il écarquille les yeux en voyant l'imposante demeure, je soupire, j'ai pas du tout envi de rentrer. Je sais que mes parents ne sont pas encore rentrés du travail, alors peut être que je devrais en profiter...

Cloud-Zack?

Zack-Yup?

Cloud-Tu veux que je te fasse visiter?

Zack-Ma fois, pourquoi pas?

Je le fais donc entrer, avant je vérifie bien qu'il n'y a personne, la voie est libre, je peux donc entrer avec lui sans risque. Je commence la visite, le salon, la salle à manger, le 1er étage c'est à dire les chambres des domestiques comme dit ma mère, le 2ème étages, les chambres de mes parents ainsi que leur salle de bain et enfin le 3ème étages, ma chambre avec ma salle de bain. La visite fût brève, mais au moins j'ai pu resté un peu plus longtemps avec lui. Je m'assois sur mon lit et il fait de même, nous discutons un peu puis je regarde le réveil il est bientôt 18h, il faudrait mieux que Zack parte. Je le lui dis, et l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte, avant de partir il me dit.

Zack-Hey.

Cloud-Oui?

Zack-Le lycée organise un bal dans quelques jours, tu viendras?

Cloud-Je ne sais pas...les fêtes...c'est pas trop mon truc.

Zack-Ah...c'est dommage...j'aurais bien aimé t'inviter à danser.

Cloud-Gloups...quoi?!

Zack-Je dis que j'aurais bien voulu être ton cavalier au bal.

Cloud-Euh...je...

Zack-Je ne veux pas te forcer, si tu ne veux pas, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. J'aurais juste à me trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Cloud-ALORS CA PAS QUESTION!!!!!!

Zack-Cloud?

AAAAARRGH!!! Pourquoi j'ai répondu ça, je ne sais pas...c'était instinctif...et pourquoi ce sentiment de...de quoi au juste...de jalousie...?

Zack-Tu ne te sens pas bien?

Cloud-Euh...si si, ne t'en fais pas...euh...ça ne sera pas trop choquant si je viens en kimono?

Zack-Pardon?

Cloud-En fait comme habit de soirée, j'ai juste un kimono...alors je voulais savoir si ça ne serait pas trop choquant si j'y allais habiller comme ça.

Zack-En kimono? Non, il y a toujours quelques personnes qui y vont habiller de cette façon. Dois-je comprendre que tu viendras?

Cloud-Je vais essayer de convaincre mes parents.

Zack-Alors je te le demande, veux tu être mon cavalier pour cette soirée?

Cloud-Euh...oui pourquoi pas.

Zack-C'est chouette.

Ça...ça fait bizarre personne ne m'avais jamais encore invité à une fête. Sur ce, je le salue, soudain, je sens sa main me retenir, il me tire arrière...et...qu'est ce que...? Il embrasse le haut de ma tête??!! Puis il me sourit et s'en va...je...j'ai eu l'impression...que mon cœur avait cessé de battre...il...il faut que je remonte dans ma chambre et que je m'allonge. Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'étale sur mon lit, c'est vraiment bizarre...Zack a agis comme si nous étions en couple...ce qui est loin d'être vrai...euh...attendez une minute...RAAAAAH mais pourquoi je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à lui?! Mmmmh? Il y a de l'agitation en bas. Mes parents doivent être rentrer, bon, la moindre des politesses c'est d'aller leur dire bonjour. Je me lève, sors de ma chambre et commence à descendre les escaliers. Mes parents sont bien la...quand père m'aperçoit, il se précipite vers moi et croise les bras.

Sephiroth-Alors? J'attends.

Je m'incline devant lui en fixant le sol, et commença à balbutier des excuses.

Cloud-Ce n'était pas prévu à la base. Je suis vraiment désolé. Pardonnez-moi.

Sephiroth-Bon, étant donner que je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui je te pardonnes. Mais que cela ne se reproduise pas. Compris?

Cloud-...Compris...

Jenova-Toi...tu as quelque chose à nous demander. J'ai pas raison?

Cloud-Euh...et bien en fait...

Jenova-Et bien, profite en, nous sommes d'humeur chaleureuse ce soir.

Cloud-Et bien...dans quelques jours...le lycée va organiser une petite soirée...je voulais savoir si je...euh...je pouvais...y aller...

Sephiroth-...Déjà que tu ne nous demande jamais rien naturellement, mais la...ce n'est vraiment pas toi de vouloir aller à une fête.

Cloud-Ben euh...

Jenova-Y a t-il une raison particulière?

Cloud-C'est juste que je...j'ai envi de me défouler un peu...et puis...ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de danser.

Sephiroth-Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un?

Cloud-P....pas du tout!!!

Jenova-Bon, Cloud débrouille toi avec ton père, moi je vais aller dans ma chambre.

Joignant le geste à la parole, mère commence à monter les escaliers, me laissant seul avec père.

Cloud-...Père...s'il vous plait, je veux vraiment y aller.

Sephiroth-Pour que tu risque de te faire draguer toutes les 5 secondes? Il n'en est pas question mon cher fils.

Cloud-Mais...je...

Sephiroth-Quand je dis non c'est non!!!

Cloud-.........

Je cesse de parler, et me contente de le regarder, les larmes aux yeux...j'ai peu être une idée pour le faire changer d'avis, mais...c'est risqué...bon tant pis, j'ai promis à Zack que j'irai alors j'irai, pour lui!

Sephiroth-Arrête avec ton air misérable.

Cloud-Père...

Sephiroth-Bon, très bien, donne moi une bonne raison de te laisser y aller.

Cloud-.........

Je m'approche de lui, lentement...il me fixa toujours, il ne semble pas comprendre ce que je veux faire. Je m'arrête devant lui, et le regarde dans les yeux, les larmes coulant désormais sur mes joues.

Sephiroth-Mmmh? Clo-...nnnh...

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase, je lui ai déjà sauté au coup et l'embrasse avec hésitation, mon baiser ne dura qu'une seconde avant que je ne le relâche et ne réouvre les yeux, il me regarde toujours mais avec étonnement et surprise cette fois, nous gardons le silence pendant un long moment...

Sephiroth-...Cloud?

Cloud-O...Oui?

Sephiroth-Est ce donc si important pour toi? Que tu en viennes même à m'embrasser?

Je hoche doucement la tête, je l'entends soupirer, puis, il m'appelle encore je garde la tête baisser, mais il la soulève en me prenant par le menton, me forçant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse doucement sur le front, sur les joues, léchant mes larmes, me mordille le menton et finalement vient déposer un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

Sephiroth-C'est d'accord. Tu peux y aller.

Cloud-Vraiment?

Sephiroth-Bien sur.

Il me sourit chaleureusement, ce qui est assez rare. Je ne lui rends pas son sourire, mais je le remercie quand même en me jetant dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui et embrasse le haut de ma tête, juste la ou l'avait fait Zack un peu plus tôt, il glisse une main sous mon pull et sous ma chemise. Par réflexe je le repousse et commence à le supplier d'arrêter.

Sephiroth-Cloud...je te promets de te laisser y aller, si tu accepte de te laisse aller cette nuit.

Proposition saugrenue et perverse...mais je n'ai pas trop le choix...je me sépare de lui, il me regarde d'un air grave, mais semble se calmer en me voyant retirer mon pull, il croise les bras et attend. Je ne suis pas habitué...mes mains tremblent...je laisse tomber mon haut sur le sol, puis j'enlève ma cravate, et déboutonne ma chemise, voilà, maintenant il ne me reste plus que la froideur de ma chaine et de ma bague pour dissimuler mon torse. Je m'arrête la, je relève la tête et le vois me sourire diaboliquement, il attrape mon bras et me force à monter les escaliers, je ne me débats pas, je me contente de le suivre en fixant le sol, une fois arrivée devant la porte de ma chambre, il ouvre la porte, j'entre, il n'a pas besoin de me forcer je vais m'allonger de ma propre volonté dans mon lit. Il referme la porte et me rejoins, il m'embrasse de nouveau en éteignant la lumière, il m'ôte ce qu'il me reste de vêtements et m'entraine de nouveau dans les profondeurs d'une eau dans laquelle il m'est impossible de nager. Et tout ce que je peux faire...c'est attendre que ça se passe.

Des heures qui me semblent interminables passent, il me lâche enfin et se relève en me disant que j'étais autorisé à aller à cette soirée, puis il sort de la chambre. Moi...je suis toujours la, allongé sur mon lit complètement dévêtu, les yeux dans le vide, fixant le plafond. Des traces de larmes demeuraient imprimer sur mes joues, des gouttes perlaient encore le coin de mes yeux. Je me sens honteux...mais, heureux à la fois, je descends de mon lit et enfile un pyjama, je saisi mon portable qui se trouve dans mon sac et envoi un texto à Zack, qui m'avait donner son numéro de téléphone.

_«Salut, c'est Cloud, mes parents sont d'accord pour la fête. Dis moi juste quel jour et à quelle heure je dois passer te chercher.»_

J'appuie sur envoi, je vais dans mon lit et dépose mon portable sur la table de chevet. Même pas une minute plus tard, celui-ci vibre, c'est Zack qui m'envoies une réponse.

_«Yo Cloudy, je suis trop contents que tu puisse venir, la fête à lieu lundi après les cours, ce qui nous laisse le temps de nous préparer. Mais pourquoi ce serais toi qui viendrais me chercher, je peux très bien venir vers 19h00.»_

Je souris en lisant, je suis soulagé qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé comment je les avais convaincus, et je suis aussi content qu'il soit rentré chez lui sans que rien ne lui arrive...Qu...quoi?! Je rougis encore?! Mais ça va vraiment devenir une habitude!!! Je ne peux pas lui dire pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'il vienne. Je lui écrit tout de suite une réponse.

_«Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais te chercher vers 19h00 c'est promis. :)»_

Je lui envoies et il me répond tout de suite.

_«Taratata, ne fais pas de chichi, je viendrais te chercher et c'est comme cela ma décision est inébranlable. Et puis, un garçon aussi mignon que toi...tu risque de t'attirer des ennuie si tu te promène seul dans la rue.»_

V...vient-il de dire à l'instant que je suis mignon?!...Ça me fais plaisir...mais c'est gênant quand même. Bon, quoique je dise, il ne changera pas d'avis, je lui envois encore un message.

_«Bon, tu as gagné, tu viens me chercher, mais ce que tu peux être têtus quand tu t'y mets -_-' on se voit demain en cours alors. Et au fait...bonne nuit Zack. :)»_

Et encore une minute plus tard.

_«Je n'ai pas apprécier ton «têtus» mais bon. Bonne nuit Cloudy ^^. Bisou.»_

Je rougis devant le «Bisou» qu'il m'a envoyer. Mais je souris, et dépose un baiser sur mon portable...Pourquoi je fais ça moi au juste?! Je...je ressemble à un adolescent qui découvre l'amour pour la toute première fois!!! Euh...amour? Non...c'est pas possible...moi? Amoureux? De Zack? Quoique...cela expliquerait la raison pour laquelle je me sens mal quand il est loin, et que mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure quand il est proche de moi...voila qui résout pas mal de questions. Mais lui? Qu'est ce qu'il ressent à mon égard? Je ne sais pas...et puis, personnellement je peux très bien me contenter de son amitié. Mais...je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que...sans m'en rendre compte...je venais de connaître mon premier amour.

Le reste du week-end se passe tranquillement, je reste à la maison, sans rien dire, sans rien faire, je me demande comment ça sera demain soir...j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.


	4. Chapter 4

_L'amour est plus fort que la tristesse_

Titre:

L'amour est plus fort que la tristesse

Chapitre:

fête

Couple:

Cloud Strife + Zack Fair

Note:

Pendant de sombre heures de mélancolie cette fic mais venue à l'esprit... j'espère qu'elle vous plaira beaucoup. J'écrirai la suite dés que je le pourrais.

Résumé:

Cloud Strife, vient d'emménager dans la ville de Midgar avec ses parents, Sephiroth et Jenova Strife. Nouvel élève à la Shinra school, il à fait battre le cœur de toutes les filles de sa classe d'un simple regard. Mais tout cela le laisse totalement indifférent, il est extrêmement perturbé par une chose connu que seule lui, son père et sa mère savent. Zack Fair un élève de la même classe semble bien décider à s'en faire un ami. ZxC YAOI...et à contre cœur du SxC

Chapitre 4. La fête

C'est lundi, je suis déjà préparé pour aller en cours, je prends tranquillement mon petit déjeuner, ni moi, ni mes parents n'échangeons un mots. Vient pour moi l'heure de partir, je mes mon sac sur mes épaules et sors, au moins je suis sur d'une chose, je ne risque pas de m'endormir aujourd'hui, j'ai dormi comme un bébé cette nuit. J'arrive dans la cours, et la comme je m'y attendais c'était l'émeute, les jeunes filles se bousculaient pour demander à des garçons d'être leur cavalier au bal. Moi j'ai rien à craindre, j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un. Je m'avance un peu, et bien sur la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir arrive, Tifa, je l'entends m'appeler.

Tifa-Cloud!!!!

Cloud-Quoi?

Tifa-Ne sois pas si froid. C'est vrai que lors de tes premiers jours, j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu loin, je regrette.

Cloud-Ah.

Tifa-Et pour te prouver que je suis vraiment désolée, je t'invite au bal de ce soir. Sois mon cavalier d'accord?

Cloud-Ça c'est vraiment con pour toi, parce que figure toi que quelqu'un me l'a déjà demander...et j'ai dis «oui».

Tifa-Pardon?! Mais...mais qui?

Cloud-Ça te regarde?

Elle grogne et s'en va, je ne l'aime vraiment pas. J'entends encore quelqu'un m'appeler, je tourne la tête et vois John qui me fait un grand signe. Je vais le voir.

Cloud-Bonjour.

John-Salut.

Cloud-Comment vas-tu?

John-Plutôt bien, je suis content, je me suis trouver une cavalière pour le bal.

Cloud-Ah oui?

John-Ouais, elle s'appelle Elena.

Cloud-Ah oui, elle est dans ma classe.

John-Et toi? Tu vas au bal ce soir?

Cloud-Oui.

John-T'as trouvé quelqu'un?

Cloud-Oui.

John-Qui?

Soudain, quelqu'un pose sa main sur mon épaule, je tourne la tête et vois Zack qui me sourit, je le lui rends. La cloche sonne et il s'en va en me disant qu'il me verrait en cours. Je me tourne vers John et lui sourit, il me regarde, et ensuite, il écarquilla les yeux semblant comprendre.

John-Non? Ton compagnon ça va être Fair?

Cloud-Oui.

John-Tu dois vraiment lui plaire. Parce qu'à ce qu'on m'a dis, il ne va pas danser avec n'importe qui.

Je le regarde en rougissant, je le salue et me dirige vers ma salle, le prof me demande pourquoi je n'avais pas été la l'autre jour, je balbutiai une excuse en disant que j'étais rentré chez moi parce que je ne me sentais pas très bien. Puis je vais m'assoir à côté de Zack, qui me demande si c'est toujours d'accord pour ce soir, je lui réponds affirmatif, il sourit et retourne à son travail. Je fais de même. L'heure s'écoule lentement, mais sans que je m'en aperçoive vraiment...c'est bizarre. Dans les vestiaires pour le cours de sport, je n'ai même pas eu à me retourner, c'est une première. Tout ce passe normalement...après les cours je rentre à la maison pour me préparer, mais sur le chemin je vois Zack et son groupe...Reno fait une drôle de tête.

Cloud-Quelque chose ne va pas?

Léon-A tient salut Cloud.

Vincent-Bonjour.

Reno-'lut...

Cloud-Qu'est ce qu'il a?

Zack-Et bien en fait, la fille qu'il voulait inviter au bal est déjà prise apparemment, et ça le déprime parce qu'il ne veut pas y aller avec une autre.

Cloud-Je vois...et qui était-ce?

Vincent-Elena.

Cloud-La fille que John a invité?

Reno-Tu connais le mec qui l'a abordé?

Cloud-Oui et non, on va dire que c'est une connaissance.

Reno-Ah...

Cloud-Bon, j'y vais, on se voit peut être à la fête.

Léon-Ok.

Zack-Je passe te prendre vers 19h, t'as intérêt à être près.

Cloud-Ah ça, tu n'as même pas à t'en faire. Mais toi, passe bien à l'heure et pas à 3h du mat'.

Zack-T'as fini de te moquer de moi.

Je rigole un peu et m'en vais. Derrière j'entends Reno se moquer de Zack en disant des chose du genre «T'as invité Cloud?! Alors ça c'est la meilleur de l'année!!!» et Zack répondais des truc du genre «RAAAH mais ta geule!!!» et ça finissait avec un grand coup de poing dans la tête. J'arrive chez moi, je saluts mes parents et monte dans ma chambre, il me reste 1h30 pour me préparer. Même si je pense qu'il arrivera en retard...Je sors mon kimono de l'armoire, il est blanc avec des papillons noirs volant entre des bambou noir aussi, avec un haut, un bas le côté gauche est ouvert jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse, une ceinture pour les maintenir attacher ensemble, et des manches. Il est toujours en bon état...à vrai dire je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le mettre autrefois. Je m'habille, mets les manches au niveau des coudes et les serre de façon à ce qu'elles ne tombent pas. Je range un peu mes cheveux vers l'arrière et les attache, ne laissant tomber que quelques mèches sur mon visage. Mon collier, je le laisse pendre au dessus de mes vêtements. Je retourne dans ma chambre, et regarde mon réveil, il est 18h55. Zack ne devrait plus tarder. Je mets mes petites chaussures blanches, sors de la pièce et descends les escaliers. Je m'arrête dans le salon, mes parents sont assis sur le canapé, je les appel, ils se retournent et écarquille les yeux.

Cloud-Alors? De quoi j'ai l'air?

Jenova-Tu...tu es...tu es magnifique Cloud.

Sephiroth-Je ne t'avais pas reconnu sur le coup, tu es resplendissant.

Cloud-Merci. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais à le porter un jour.

Ils sourient, soudain, on vient frapper à la porte. Je sursaute, j'entends le majordome ouvrir.

Majordome-Vous désirez jeune homme?

???-Bonsoir, est ce que Cloud est la? Je devais venir le chercher pour aller à la fête du lycée.

Majordome-Bien entendu monsieur. Qui dois-je annoncer?

Zack-Zack Fair.

J'ai tout de suite reconnu sa voix, la majordome arrive dans le salon et m'annonce.

Majordome-Jeune maître, un dénommé Zack Fair est à la porte, il souhaite vous voir.

Cloud-Très bien, j'arrive.

Sephiroth-Qui est ce garçon?

Cloud-Un camarade de classe...il euh...est venu me chercher parce qu'il n'habite pas loin...

Sephiroth-Je vois...

Jenova-Bon amuse toi bien Cloud.

Sur ce, je sors du salon et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, je m'arrête sur le pas de la porte pour le regarder. Il est vraiment beau...il porte une chemise bleu à moitié ouverte, une veste noir par dessus, un pantalon en cuir noir, et il a ramener ses cheveux en arrière pour se faire une queux de cheval...qu'est ce qu'il peut être beau. Soudain, il se tourne vers moi et me sourit, ses yeux sont grands ouvert.

Cloud-B...bonsoir.

Zack-Bonsoir. Cloudy...tu...tu es...

Cloud-Je suis quoi?

Zack-TU ES MAGNIFIQUE, SUBLIME, GRANDIOSE, ET PAR DESSUS TOUT HYPER MIGNON!!!!

Cloud-Cris plus fort je crois qu'on t'as pas assez bien entendu à l'autre bout de la ville.

Zack-Désolé, c'est l'émotion, je ne m'étais imaginé que tu pouvais être encore plus beau que tu l'étais déjà.

Cloud-Merci mais...toi aussi...tu es magnifique...

Zack-Vraiment?

Cloud-O...oui...très...très mignon...

Zack-Mignon hein?

Il a un sourire narquois sur le visage, soudain, il me prends par la main et nous commençons à marcher vers le lycée.

Cloud-Z...Zack!!!

Zack-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Cloud-P...pourquoi tu me tiens la main comme ça? On a l'air d'un jeune couple.

Zack-Ben c'est le but.

Cloud-Plait-il?

Zack-Ben c'est juste que j'ai envi de te tenir la main. Pas toi?

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds, je ne suis pas très à l'aise de faire ça en publique mais bon, je serre sa main à mon tour, il sourit et nous continuons de marcher. Nous arrivons un peu plus tard, il y a de la lumière dans le gymnase, nous entrons, c'est vraiment très animé, il y a de la musique, tous le monde danse, même les professeurs. Nous croisons des amis. Je vois John se déhancher avec sa partenaire.

John-Hey Cloud. Wow, dis donc, quand tu te mets sur ton 31 tu ne fais pas semblant.

Cloud-Bonsoir John.

Elena-Enchantée, je suis Elena.

Zack-Salut vous deux, amusez vous bien. Bon Cloud...

Tifa-Hé vous deux la bas!!!!

Cloud-Galère...

Tifa-Et bien mon cher Cloud quelle beauté...mais c'est pas la raison de ma venu...qu'est ce que je voulais dire...ah oui. Alors ça j'en reviens pas, tu as accepté de venir avec Zack?!

Cloud-Et alors?!

Tifa-Mais...mais c'est un homme!!!

Cloud-Et alors?

Zack-Le fait que nous soyons tous les deux des hommes ne semble choquer personne d'autre que toi.

Tifa-Mais...

Cloud-Tu sais, tu commences vraiment à me taper sur le système, alors je te laisse 2 solutions. 1: tu nous laisse tranquille. 2: je t'assomme et on en parle plus.

Tifa grogne encore mais s'en va. Voilà, maintenant je me sens mieux. Zack me sourit, et m'entraine un peu plus loin, j'aperçois Léon, Vincent et Reno qui déprime toujours.

Cloud-Bonsoir.

Léon-Ah, salut vous deux.

Vincent-Cloud tu es vraiment d'une pure beauté ce soir.

Cloud-Merci mais t'es au moins la 6ème personne qui me dis ça même pas une soirée.

Zack-Est ce que tu t'es regardé dans une glace avant de venir? Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu es beau ce soir.

Cloud-Euh...

Je rougis encore...ça devient lourd à la fin mes joues me brulent vraiment. Zack me tire encore plus loin, jusqu'à la porte qui même à la cour arrière, il l'ouvre et m'emmène à l'extérieur. Il y a une grande terrasse au milieu, elle est déserte, il m'entraine sur la piste et se tourne vers moi.

Zack-Bon, on danse?

Cloud-Tu es sérieux?

Zack-Bien entendu. Je ne te le proposerais pas sinon.

Cloud-Mais pourquoi n'allons-nous pas à l'intérieur?

Zack-Ben ici, on est tranquille, et en plus quand je danse un slow je préfère y aller doucement, je n'aime pas suivre le rythme de la musique.

Il place un peu mieux sa paume contre la mienne, son autre main se pose sur ma hanche et moi je place ma main libre sur mon épaule. Et la nous commençons à tourner doucement, lentement. Je me laisse guider, il lâche ma main pour la mettre sur mon autre hanche et me soulever tout en tournant, puis il me repose et reprend ma main, il a fait cela comme si j'étais aussi léger qu'une plume, nous continuons, à ce moment précis je ne me soucis plus de rien, c'est comme si mon temps s'était figé. Je me sens tellement bien, il n'y a que lui qui peut me donner ce sentiment, si seulement...si seulement il savait comme je l'aime. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela autrefois.

_Petite interlude sur les pensées de Zack:_

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il est la dans mes bras, nous dansons, il est si beau avec son kimono, ses rougeurs qui refusent de partir, son sourire lumineux, ses yeux bleu brillants à la lumière des étoiles. Il est léger comme une plume, je le soulève sans aucun mal. Si il savait tout ce que je ressens à cet instant. Dés que je l'ai vu pour la première fois, il a fait de moi son prisonnier, mon cœur à fait un bond dans ma poitrine quand je l'ai vu marcher dans la classe pour venir se présenter. L'explosion que j'ai ressenti à l'intérieur de moi même lorsqu'il croisa pour la première fois mon regard et m'adressa la parole. Je n'oublie pas mon sentiment quand il m'a embrassé sur le nez, quand il s'est collé à moi dans son sommeil. Quand il m'a demandé si je voulais qu'on devienne amis. Il est si mignon, si affectueux. Je vois mal comment on pourrait ne pas aimer un garçon comme ça. Il lâche ma main et la pose sur mon autre épaule, encerclant mon cou, quand à moi, j'enroule mes deux bras autour de sa taille. Il me sourit chaleureusement et pose sa tête contre ma poitrine, mon cœur rate un bond. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, nous sommes si près l'un de l'autre._

_Fin de l'interlude._

Mes bras autour de son cou, ma tête contre sa poitrine, j'écoute les doux battements de son cœur, c'est un son tellement mélodieux. Je frémis et pousse un soupir de bien être. Nous continuons de danser ensemble, soudain, je ne perçois plus la musique, je comprends que ce doux instant vient de se finir. Nous arrêtons de tourner, mais je garde mes bras autour de la nuque et lui ses bras autour de ma taille. Nous sommes si proche à cette instant, mon visage est si proche du sien. Mon cœur s'affole, je lève les yeux vers lui, il me regarde affectueusement, il se penche vers moi, et embrasse mon front. Par pur instinct, je ferme les yeux, je le sens descendre le long de mon visage, il baisa le bout de mon nez, mes paupières, mes joues, mon menton et finalement il vînt et s'attarda sur mes lèvres. Je...je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il fait! Mais la contrairement à mon père, je me sens bien, je serre encore plus mes bras autour de son cou afin de le maintenir plus contre moi.

_Petite interlude sur les pensées de Zack:_

_Je...qu'est ce que je fais?! Je l'embrasse?! Son visage était si proche du mien que je n'ai pas pu résister. Mais, lui n'a pas l'air de protester, ses yeux sont fermés, ses bras autour de mon cou. Je décide donc de continuer. Je caresse ses lèvres des miennes, elle sont si douces et si chaudes. Je le serre plus contre moi, il gémit. _

_Fin de l'interlude._

Nous restons comme cela pendant quelques secondes, il passe une main dans ma queux de cheval, ses lèvres sont tellement douces. C'est si agréable. Mais toutes les bonnes choses doivent prendre fin à un moment, nous nous séparons tous les deux hors d'haleine. Nous nous regardons, et nous sourions mutuellement. Il me prend par la main et m'emmène m'assoir sur un banc, il s'assoit à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais je m'en fiche. Il commence à faire froid, je frissonne j'aurais du apporter une veste. Soudain, je sens quelque chose sur mes épaules. C'est la veste de Zack, je me tourne vers lui.

Cloud-Ce n'est pas la peine tu sais.

Zack-Si, tu as froid, ça se vois, tu as la chair de poule. Mais je n'ai pas froid alors ça va.

Cloud-...Merci Zack.

Zack-Pas de problème.

Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attire contre lui, je pose ma tête sur son épaule, je lui murmure quelque chose que je suppose qu'il ne comprend pas.

Zack-Pardon je n'ai pas bien entendu. Tu peux répéter?

Cloud-J'ai dis que c'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

Zack-Vraiment?

Cloud-Oui.

Il se penche de nouveau et m'embrasse sur la bouche. Je ferme les yeux, heureux de pouvoir de nouveau sentir cette chaleur. Zack...je t'aime. Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un tousser juste à côté. Je me sépare de lui et regarde. C'est...Reno, Léon, Vincent, John et Tifa, qui fait la gueule. Les autres sourient doucement. Mon visage est rouge de gène.

Vincent-Excusez nous de vous dérangez mais il est près de minuit. Et la fête est presque terminée, alors je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on rentre.

Cloud-Déjà minuit?!

Reno-Ben ouais.

Zack-C'est...vite passé.

Tifa-Pour vous je pense.

Léon-Bon, on y va?

Zack-Oui. Je te raccompagne Cloud?

Cloud-D'accord.

Je me lève et lui rends sa veste. Nous sortons tous ensemble du lycée, Tifa est rentrée chez elle. Maintenant nous sommes devant chez moi. Zack dépose un petit bisou sur ma joue en guise de au revoir. Je salue les autres et rentre. Je suis surpris, il ne semble y avoir personne, ça fait peur, je commence à monter les escaliers quand j'entends une voix venant du salon.

Sephiroth-Tu te montre enfin. Il est plus de minuit.

Je vais dans le salon et vois mon père debout devant une fenêtre.

Cloud-Père...je...je suis désolé.

Sephiroth-Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas...je surprends un jeune homme que je ne connais même pas, t'embrasser comme cela?

Cloud-Vous...comment le savez vous?

Sephiroth-Je t'ai vu, par la fenêtre.

Cloud-Je...

Sephiroth-Plus un mot Cloud!!!Je suis à bout de patience maintenant!!!

Cloud-Mais je...

Sephiroth-Il me semble t'avoir dis de ne plus rien dire!!!

Il s'approche de moi, j'ai peur...il est juste devant moi maintenant, il me regarde d'un air grave, il lève sa main droite et me gifle violemment la joue gauche. Aie...ça fait mal...les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Sephiroth-Et ne pleure pas!!! Ça m'énerve!!!

Cloud-......

Sephiroth-Cloud, mon fils, tu sais que je t'aime, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, alors, une bonne fois pour toute arrête de désobéir.

Il se penche vers moi et tente de m'embrasser, je...J'EN AI ASSEZ!!!!Je ne le laisse pas faire, je tourne la tête sur le côté, il pose sa main sur ma joue mouillée et me force à les regarder. J'en peux plus!!!Cette fois je suis vraiment en colère!!! Je le gifle et m'éloigne. Il me regarde en massant sa joue.

Sephiroth-Tu frappe ton père maintenant?

Cloud-Ça suffit maintenant!!! J'en ai assez que vous me considériez comme un objet que vous pouvez manipuler à votre guise!!! Si vous teniez vraiment à moi, vous me laisseriez vivre ma vie. Alors une bonne fois pour arrêter tout ça et écoutez moi!!! Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense de vous?! Et bien, je vais vous le dire!!! JE VOUS HAIS DEPUIS PLUS DE 7 ANS!!!!

Ça y est, c'était dis. Maintenant, comment va-t-il réagir?

Sephiroth-Depuis 7 ans hein? Avant tu m'aimais, pourtant.

Cloud-Vous étiez mon père. Je vous aimais. Mais quand vous avez posé les doigts sur moi pour la première fois il y a 7 ans...j'ai peu à peu commencé à vous haïr.

Il s'approche encore de moi et me gifle encore plus fort. Je le regarde, tout ce que je viens de lui dire semble le laisser indifférent.

Sephiroth-Arrête de dire des bêtises. Et monte dans ta chambre, la j'ai encore un peu de travail, mais dés que j'aurais fini, nous pourrons reprendre cette conversation.

Je le vois entrer dans son bureau, je pleure encore, il croit peu être que je vais lui obéir?! Ce jour est enfin arrivé. Je m'en vais. Je me dirige vers la porte, et sors, je ne sais pas ou aller mais, je pars quand même. Je cour sur le trottoir, je ne m'arrête pas, soudain, j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler...je reconnais cette voix...Zack.

Zack-Hé Cloudy, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Je tourne la tête et le voit en compagnie de son frère. Il écarquille les yeux en voyant mon visage imbibé de larmes et ma joue encore rouge à cause des coups que je me suis pris. Il se précipite vers moi, je me remets à courir. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme cela. Mais il est plus rapide que moi, il me rattrape je tombe au sol et il me prend dans ses bras.

Zack-Cloud...qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

Cloud-Mon père...il t'as vu m'embrasser...et...il était...furieux...il...il m'a frappé...

Zack-Quoi?! Mais c'est injuste!!!Il faut retourner le voir.

Cloud-Non!!!Je ne veux plus retourner la bas!!!

Zack-Cloud...

Cloud-Zack...il n'y a pas que pour cela que je me suis enfuie...

Zack-Pourquoi donc alors?

Cloud-Père...il...il me viole chaque nuit depuis que j'ai 10 ans!!!

Zack s'est figé, il ne s'était surement pas attendu à ça.

Cloud-C'est pour cela que je suis toujours si fatigué...il ne me laisse plus dormir...j'arrive plus à fermer l'œil...j'en peux plus Zack...je veux que ça s'arrête...

Zack-Cloudy...c'est fini, arrête de pleurer. Viens chez moi et reste autant que tu le veux, tu es en sécurité avec moi.

Cloud-Zack...merci...

Je le regarde dans les yeux, il se penche et m'embrasse doucement, ah...que j'aime sa chaleur et sa douceur. Il se sépare de moi...je ne tiens plus...je veux lui faire ma déclaration.

Cloud-Zack?

Zack-Oui?

Cloud-Je t'aime...

Il me regarde en arborant un sourire lumineux, et il me répond.

Zack-Je t'aime aussi mon ange.


End file.
